


Some assembly required

by myrish_lace



Series: Astronomy Lessons [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jigsaw Puzzles, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, One Shot, Presents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon and Sansa spend a quiet night at home. Jon wrestles with a gift for Bran, until Sansa decides to distract him.





	Some assembly required

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for Day 2: Dialogue Prompts of the Jonsa Spring Challenge. Set in my astronomy modern au.

"I know where to put it!"

Sansa arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you, Jon?" She set aside her laptop, saving her essay first. "Because you've been working on this puzzle for an hour. And you've been glaring at that piece for the last ten minutes like it's going to bite you."

Jon huffed. "Orion is a very difficult constellation, okay?" Bran's eyes had gone wide at the huge puzzle in the display case at the planetarium's gift shop. Jon and Sansa had exchanged glances, and gone back later to pick it up for him as a surprise.

"Oh come on." Sansa bumped his shoulder. "It could be worse. He could have pined after the Millennium Falcon lego set."

"That I could have managed." Jon might have that same model on his office desk.

"Didn't it have like 10,000 pieces?"

"7,541," Jon muttered automatically.

Sansa picked up the box with a picture of a starry night sky. "And here we have 500 pieces." She flipped the lid. "For ten year olds."

"Ten and up," Jon corrected. Even he had to admit that was a pretty pathetic comeback. He tossed the cardboard piece on the table and putt his head in his hands. "I just want to finish it for him before he gets back from summer camp."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, astronomy boy. You can't be great at everything. Although..." Sansa bit her lip, and Jon's heart rate jumped. "There is something else you're very, very good at."

"What's that?' Jon asked slowly. He and Sansa had been together for six months, and it still floored him when she came on to him.

_I shouldn't even have a girlfriend, let alone one as pretty and smart as she is and oh god now she's climbing into my lap..._

"You need a break from that puzzle, and I need a break from my essay," she purred. She tangled her fingers in his hair and Jon stifled a moan. "We can pick it up together tomorrow. In the meantime..."

Sansa traced his lips with her finger. She grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Jon almost scattered the rest of the puzzle in his haste to kiss her back.


End file.
